


Founding a gay gang

by darkabysses



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Depression, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, I know danny wasn't blond when he was a teenager but I have a weak spot for blond danny, M/M, Past Attempted Suicide, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Teenage Drama, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, homophobic parents, i promise it's fluffy but a bit sad sometimes, just six sad boys in love, lots of trigger warnings, sad boys, title taken from chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkabysses/pseuds/darkabysses
Summary: Six boys fall in love and try to survive high school together.Every chapter is focused on a couple, but the others will be there too.Check tags for tw and stay safe





	1. First meeting | DM x JD

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change their age differences for obvious reasons.  
> Jorel, Jordon and Danny are 16  
> Dylan is 17  
> George and Matthew are 18

Another boring school day was starting in Los Angeles, and Jorel Decker sat at his usual spot near the window, waiting for his chem class to start. He looked outside, brown leaves were falling from the trees and he couldn't help but sigh; he'd rather be at home playing videogames.

\- Jay, my man, good morning -

He turned around and saw his friend Jordon sitting next to him.

\- Morning. What's that grin on your face? -

The blue eyed boy put his backpack on the floor and leaned on his seat.

\- I saw him in the parking lot -

Jorel didn't have to ask who was that "him", of course he was talking about George Ragan, the guy his friend had a crush on.

\- Oh my god. And what were you doing there? -  
\- I was waiting for him -  
\- You're creepy -  
\- By the way - Jordon said ignoring his friend's comment - he parked his car. He took out his pack of cigarettes and started searching something in his pockets, then he looked around him and that's when he saw me. He walked to me and asked me if I had a lighter, I blurted out a 'yes' and gave it to him, then he thanked me and SMILED and then he walked away -  
\- Okay, man, calm down -

Jorel couldn't help but laugh at his friend's excitement.

\- He didn't even give me my lighter back but who fucking cares? You should have seen his smile and he's so hot while he smokes, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Being in love sucks -

Jordon put his head on the desk and whined. Jorel patted his shoulder, love truly was a weird thing; not that he really experienced it, he had few crushes and he kissed a boy once, but he never had a real relationship. The bell rang, meaning that class was starting and the teacher entered in the class followed by a boy.

\- Oh my god - Jorel whispered

The teacher introduced the new classmate, Daniel Rose Murillo, a short boy with brown eyes and bleached hair who was tugging at the sleeve of his sweater.

\- He's so cute -

Jorel was mesmerized, he had never seen a cuter boy in his entire life. He wanted to get up, hug him and tell him that he didn't need to be that nervous. Maybe he could have kissed him too. He turned to his friend and started shoving his arm.

\- Go sit somewhere else -  
\- What? No! This is my favorite spot! -  
\- Please, I need to become his friend -

Jordon stood up, murmuring a 'fuck you'. Meanwhile the teacher asked if there were any empty seats for the new arrived. Jorel raised his hand.

\- Go sit next to Decker -

The blond boy shyly took Jordon's former place.

\- Hi! I'm Jorel -  
\- I'm Daniel -

Jorel could swear he saw him blushing. He suddenly felt really nervous.

\- So... do you have your books yet? -  
\- No, I actually moved here few days ago -  
\- Oh, it's okay. We can share mine -

The brown haired boy was more than happy to share his book, it gave him an excuse to move closer to the new guy. He took the opportunity to study his face; cute eyes, cute nose, really cute lips. Jorel thought that was love at first sight. His phone started buzzing, he took it out of his pocket and saw that he had a text from Jordon. He put an arm on his desk and hid the phone behind it.

"you owe me one, fucker  
sorry man, he's so beautiful? I think I have a crush  
you have just met him???  
said the guy who has been in love for a whole year with a boy who has never spoken to him beside a 'thank you' this morning  
fuck you, he'll love me back soon. we could go on double dates"

A date? Jorel had never been to one, but a date with Danny sounded really appealing to him. He put his phone away and tried to focus on what his teacher was explaining, but he lost interest after few minutes and let his mind wonder.  
The morning passed by quickly, Danny was a quiet kid and Jorel was too nervous to try talking to him. The bell rang and everyone rushed outside the classroom.

\- Uhm, it's lunchtime so maybe I can introduce you to my friends and you can have lunch with us? If you want, of course -  
\- That'd be cool, thanks -

Danny smiled and Jorel had to put his face in his backpack to hide his blush. They got up and started walking in the hallway when someone hugged Jorel from behind.

\- Hey fucker, you already forgot about me? -

Jorel turned around and looked at his best friend.

\- Jordon, this is Danny. Danny, this is Jordon -  
\- Hi - the blond said almost whispering  
\- You stole my seat -  
\- Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it -  
\- Hey calm down, it's okay. I'm sure he likes you more that he likes me -  
\- Shut up - Jorel said shoving his arm - Jordon has a bad mouth but is actually kind -  
\- Yeah, we've been friends since forever and I still haven't killed him, so I guess I'm a good guy -

Danny giggled, making Jorel thinking that he'd probably die before the end of the day.

\- Fuck -

Jordon stared at the corner of the hallway and the two turned around to see what he was looking at. George Ragan was walking with his friends, laughing at some jokes.

\- Look at him Jay - the blue eyed boy said while the older one walked past them - look at his NICE ASS -  
\- Don't scream, he's gonna hear you -  
\- Well, his ass IS nice - Danny said

Jordon looked at him, giving him a death stare.

\- Listen new guy, that ass is MINE -  
\- Oh sorry, I didn't know you were dating -  
\- Well - Jordon said looking at his shoes - technically we aren't dating. Yet. He'll be mine soon -  
\- Yes, keep telling that to yourself - Jorel said while he started walking towards the cafeteria, followed by the other two - so.. do you like boys? -  
\- Uhm, I do. Is that a problem? -

Danny looked so vulnerable and Jorel couldn't restrain himself from touching him. He put an arm around his small shoulders.

\- Of course not. I do too, and you already know about Jordon's crush -  
\- It's not a crush, he's the love of my life -  
\- Sure - Jorel said rolling his eyes

They arrived at the cafeteria and after taking their food, they went to sit at a table in a corner. Two boys were already sitting there, and Danny noticed, much to his surprise, that they were making out. He looked at Jorel who gestured to sit next to him, while Jordon sat across them.

\- Hey you two, can you stop sucking your souls for a moment? We want to introduce you to someone -

The two broke their kiss and looked at Jordon, slightly irritated.

\- This is Daniel - Jorel said - he's new -  
\- Hi! I'm Dylan -  
\- And I'm Matthew, nice to meet you -

The blond smiled, looking a bit nervous.

\- You're probably asking yourself: how can they freely make out in this homophobic place? - Jordon said with a solemn tone - Well, Dylan here is a national hero. We used to be bullied a lot, then he got into a fight with some of our bullies and he won so they let us live now -  
\- Yes, I deserve a statue - Dylan said with a goofy grin  
\- Where do you come from? - Matthew asked  
\- Bell Gardens -  
\- That's not too far from here - the curly boy muttered - by the way, welcome to this mess that they call school. Feel free to ask for help, if you need it -

Danny smiled, he felt relieved that they were all so kind to him; it was a nice change of pace from his old school. They started eating, talking about random things; Dylan bragged about a new skateboard trick he learned the day before, Jordon updated his friends on the plot of the comic he had been reading while Jorel tried to find out what were Danny's interests. Few minutes later a tall boy approached them.

\- Hey -  
\- George -  
\- Matthew, right? We have few classes together -  
\- We do. Aren't you afraid of talking to the losers? -  
\- I tend to scare people away, so I'm sure I won't have problems -  
\- I can see why, you're a big guy -

Dylan put an arm around the curly haired boy, suspiciously eyeing the last arrived.

\- George, this is my clingy boyfriend Dylan, and these are my friends Jordon and Jorel. That's Daniel, the new guy -  
\- Welcome to hell, new guy - George said - Oh and Jordon? I forgot to give your lighter back this morning. I was planning to do it, but I lost it. I keep losing them, I'm sorry -  
\- It's okay - Jordon said with a big smile - don't worry, I'll buy another one -  
-Take this - Dylan said handing him a napkin - you have some drool on the corner of your mouth -  
\- Fuck you, Dilly - Jordon said frustrated

Everyone laughed and George winked at him, making him blush harder.

\- Hey Ragan, stop talking to that scum and come here - someone yelled from another table  
\- Shut the fuck up, Tyler - George yelled back - I'm sorry, I hate when he's like that but he's a good person once you know him -  
\- Yes, he sure seems so - Matthew said sarcastically  
\- Well, I have to go now, I guess I'll see you around -  
\- Why you didn't tell me you know him? - Jordon asked once George walked away - you know I like him! -  
\- Because he'd never talked to me before. He always hangs out with the popular guys, I'm surprised he remembered my name -  
\- You have to become his friend -  
\- Excuse me? -  
\- Do it for me! Please, I like him a lot -  
\- Listen Jordon, I love you, but maybe you didn't hear me. He had never done anything directly to hurt us, but he's friends with the popular guys. The same guys who bullied us for years, the same guys who beat Dylan. So no, I'm not befriending him just because of your fucking stupid crush -  
\- Matt, calm down - Dylan said  
\- I'm sorry - Jordon whispered  
\- No, it's my fault, I got carried away - Matthew said passing a hand through his hair - I'm sorry you had to see me like this Danny, I promise I'm a nice person -  
\- Don't worry, it's okay - the new boy assured

The group started eating in silence, no one dared saying anything, until Jorel heard his phone buzzing. He took him out from his pocket and saw he had a text from Jordon; he didn't even notice him using his phone.

'ask him to come over'

Jorel looked at his friend and shook his head. He knew he was talking about Danny and he was way too shy to do it. Jordon kicked him from under the table, the he sent another text.

'you really want to waste the opportunity to be alone with the boy of your dreams? you have to become his friend before he ditches us for someone else'

Jorel took a deep breath and put his phone away. He had to be brave, he really liked him and he didn't want to lose him, he couldn't waste his chance.

\- Danny? -  
\- Yes? -  
\- Do you have plans for this afternoon? -  
\- I don't -  
\- Well, maybe you can come to my place and play some video games? - Jorel said scratching the back of his neck  
\- That'd be great, thanks -

Danny smiled and Jorel couldn't help but chuckles, he didn't imagine he would accept so happily. Jordon winked at his best friend and mouthed a 'you're welcome' while Dylan and Matthew got up.

\- See ya, ladies - Dylan said before taking his boyfriend's hand and walking away  
\- Where are they going? Break isn't over yet - Danny said  
\- They always go hiding in the parking lot to spend some time alone and make out - Jordon explained - Matt's parents aren't really supportive of his sexuality. Luckily for him they travel a lot, but when they're home he's not allowed to invite Dylan's over and he's not allowed to go to his place, so they try to spend as much time as possible together in school -  
\- They're a cute couple -  
\- Right? Matt's having a rough time but Dylan always has his back. I hope one day I'll have a relationship like theirs -  
\- Me too, I wish someone loved me -

Jorel blushed and stared at the table like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen; it took him all his strength to not yell: hey, look at me, I've just met you but I'm ready to devote my entire life to you. The bell rang and the three boys had to separate, Jorel had a different class from Jordon and Danny, but they met again outside when school ended. Jordon had some chores to do, so the other two walked back home alone, and after Jorel introduced his new friend to his mom, they went to his bedroom.

\- So, do you want to play Tekken? -  
\- Are you ready to lose? - Danny asked - I’m really good at that game -  
\- You can’t be better than me, no one ever beat me -

The blond one chuckled and sat on the bed, while Jorel handed him a controller and turned on the tv and his PlayStation, then he sat next to him. Jorel knew he had to act nice if he wanted to win him over, but video games always made him really competitive, so he was sure he was going to kick his new friend’s ass. In fact, he won the first round, but he lost the other five; he couldn’t believe his eyes, Danny was the best Tekken player he had ever seen.

\- This is not funny anymore - Jorel said lying on his back

Danny chuckled and put the controller on the floor.

\- I told you I’m good -  
\- I’m defeated - Jorel said in a fake dramatic tone - can I ask you something? -  
\- Of course -  
\- Why did you move here? - Jorel asked sitting up  
\- Oh, well, my parents wanted me to change school -  
\- Why? If I can ask -

Danny let out a sigh and looked at the floor.

\- Last year I fell for a boy and since it was my first crush I thought nothing could go wrong. I became his friend and few months later I texted him and I confessed him my feelings because I was too shy to do it in person. He told me to meet him the next morning before school so he could give him his answer; I was nervous but at the same time I was a bit relieved because he didn't freak out or insulted me. I was so naïve -

He took a deep breath before he continued his story.

\- So the next day I went to school early and he was waiting for me with his friends. Before I could realize what was happening they shoved me to the ground and they started beating me. They started doing it almost every day, plus he told the entire school that I am gay, so everyone started avoiding me, throwing me things and writing insults on my locker. I didn't know what to do, I was alone and I didn't want to worry my parents, but after two months I was forced to tell them; that day they beat me so hard that I couldn't breathe, my mom brought me to the hospital and they told me that I had a broken ribs, so I had to explain. Since there were too many people involved the principal didn't do anything and I ended up studying at home. My dad had a job offer here so my parents decided to move also to give me the opportunity to start all over again -  
\- Fuck, Danny, that's horrible. I'm sorry I asked -  
\- Don't worry, I'm okay now -  
\- It won't happen again. You are not alone anymore, you can count on me and the rest of the guys. Of course we still get picked on and Dylan ends up in fights sometimes but we are here for you -  
\- That's sweet Jorel, thanks -

The blond one looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

\- Wow, we played a lot. I think I should go back home -  
\- I can walk you there - Jorel offered  
\- Thanks, that’s nice of you -

Danny smiled and Jorel felt his heart flutter. The two went downstairs and then headed for Danny’s house. They spent the entire walk talking about other video games they had, until the blond boy stopped in front of a nice house.

\- This is where I live -  
\- I'll see you tomorrow then - Jorel said  
\- Thanks again Jay, you're too kind -  
\- Oh no - Jorel said scratching the back of his neck - you're cool, I like hanging out with you -  
\- Thanks, we should do that again. See you tomorrow then -

Danny drew closer to him and kissed his cheek, then walked towards his house. Jorel stood there, red cheeks and eyes fixed on the door that closed behind the other, mind and heart both racing. He couldn't believe what had happened; why did the boy do that? It must have been a friendly kiss. Well, Jorel didn't kiss his friends' cheeks and no one ever did that to him but he didn't know Danny, maybe it was a normal thing for him. However that part of his heart that had a crush on that boy really wished that it meant something more. He snapped from his trance and took his phone, searching for Jordon's number, then he began walking while waiting for the other to pick up.

\- Hello? -  
\- Jordon! He kissed me! -  
\- What? Who? -  
\- Danny -  
\- Already? Man, you have to tell me your secret -  
\- No, he kissed my cheek -  
\- Oh my god -

Jorel couldn't see his friend but he knew he was rolling his eyes.

\- Do you think he likes me? -  
\- How am I supposed to know, Jay? We met him this morning -  
\- I know but... He's cute -  
\- Oh Lord, help me. I'll wait you on the porch -

Jorel and Jordon have been friends since they were in elementary school and the fact that they lived next to each other helped their friendship grow. After 15 minutes Jorel arrived at his house, and sat next to his friend, who was waiting for him.

\- How did your little date went? -  
\- It wasn't a date, we just played videogames -  
\- Oh my god Jorel, you meet a boy and you bring him to your bedroom after few hours, I didn't know you were so brave -  
\- Shut up - Jorel said shoving his friend's arm - we just played and talked a lot -  
\- And he kissed your cheek -  
\- Yes -  
\- Nice, do you want a kiss from me too? -  
\- What, no -  
\- C'mon - Jordon said trying to kiss the other's cheek  
\- Fuck you, why are you like this -

A car stopped in front of the house and a woman walked towards the two boys, then she ruffled Jorel's hair.

\- Mom, stop -  
\- Hello Mrs Decker -  
\- Hi Jordon, how are you? -  
\- I'm fine -  
\- You two don't stay outside for too long, it's getting chilly -

The two boys nodded while Jorel's mother went inside.

\- Dude, you know I'm 100% gay but your mom is hot -  
\- I hate you so much -  
\- Well - Jordon said getting up - it's time to go, see you tomorrow -

Jorel looked at his friend walking to the house next to him and flipping him the finger before walking inside. He got up and rolled his eyes, then went inside his own house. He went upstairs in his room and lay on his bed, then he took his phone and sent a text to Danny, it didn’t take long to his new friend to reply and they chatted for hours, taking a break only to have dinner. Jorel loved talking to Danny, they both had so many interests in common and he was really funny and kind; his crush for him was only getting bigger. At some point Danny stopped replying, and Jorel thought that he might have fallen asleep, giggling at how cute that scene must have been. He turned around and looked at his alarm clock, which red number showed it was already 2am.  
He was going to regret staying up that late in the morning.


	2. Time to party | CS x J3T

Like every morning, Jordon was waiting for his best friend outside his house. They've been classmates since he could remember so when they became older enough to go to school without their parents, it came naturally to them to walk there together. Unlike every morning, Jorel still hadn't show up. After 15 minutes of waiting, in which he froze his ass, his best friend's mom opened the door and called him.

\- Jorel has just woken up, you should go without him -

Jordon nodded and smiled, she looked angry and he didn't want to upset her more.

\- Then I'll get going, have a nice day, ma'am -  
\- You too, Jordon -

He smiled one last time and started walking towards the school. It was just a 20 minutes’ walk, but it felt weird without Jorel, maybe because he didn't have no one to talk with and being the chatty boy he was, he didn't like being alone. Three minutes later a car approached him.

\- Where are you going, princess? -  
\- Exactly where you are going, Dylan - Jordon said with an annoyed tone  
\- You're going to be late -  
\- I know -  
\- Do you want a lift? -

The younger one was about to say no; he really loved Dylan, but he wasn't in the mood of dealing with his teasing, then his mind made a wonderful connection. A lift meant he'd end up in the parking lot, and the parking lot meant there was a high possibility he'd see George. He looked at his friend and nodded with a big smile. The car slowed down and stopped.

\- Morning Dilly, morning Matt - Jordon said sitting in the back  
\- Morning - the two said in unison  
\- Why don't you drive you own car, Dylan? This poor guy always has to drag you around -  
\- My car sucks, so I'd rather walk than use it to go to school. Plus Matt's hot when he drives -

Matthew shook his head and smiled.

\- Where's your better half? -  
\- Who? - Jordon asked confused  
\- Jorel -  
\- He's late. And he's not my better half, he's my best friend, we'll both have a boyfriend soon -  
\- Wait - Matthew said - we all know about your crush, but who has Jorel set his eyes on? -  
\- The new guy -  
\- I see, knowing that he has a passion for cute boys, Danny fits perfectly -  
\- I hope they start dating. Then Jordon and George will get together and we can found a gay gang -  
\- A gay gang - Matthew repeated  
\- Yes -  
\- I love you Dylan, but sometimes you have the weirdest ideas -

Jordon laughed and felt his phone buzzing, he took it out from his pocket and saw that Jorel sent him a text.

"I'll skip first class, can you tell Danny I said hi?"

He rolled his eyes and typed his reply.

"I'm not Cupid"

Few seconds later he received another text.

"Pretty please? That way he'll know I always think about him. I'll love you forever"

Jordon chuckled, his friend was so cheesy.

"Is that your strategy? Okay, I'll see if I can find him"

He put his phone back in his pocket and laid his head against the window. Few minutes later they arrived at their destination, and Matthew parked the car. Jordon scanned the parking lot, and when he was about to give up he saw George talking to his friends. The three boys got out the car, and Dylan noticed who Jordon kept staring at.

\- I really don't understand what you find in him -  
\- How? He's perfect -  
\- Well, he's pretty hot - Matthew said while taking his and Dylan's backpacks from the trunk  
\- I'm way hotter - Dylan said crossing his arms

Matthew giggled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

\- Hottest boy in the universe -

Dylan smiled, satisfied by the older one's remark, and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. Jordon rolled his eyes, he loved his friends but sometimes those two made him want to gag. They walked towards the entrance and Jordon noticed Danny staring at the floor, looking a bit uncomfortable, so he decided to approach him.

\- Hey Dan -  
\- Oh, hello guys - the blond boy said smiling  
\- Are you okay? - Jordon asked  
\- Yes, I'm still a bit lost - Danny replied scratching the back of his head - where's Jorel? -

Jordon smiled and put an arm around his shoulders.

\- He's late, so I'll take care of you for now. Oh, he asked me to tell you he said hi -

Danny giggled and blushed lightly and Jordon wished his best friend was there to see that reaction.

\- How was your first day? - Matthew asked  
\- It was cool, I want to thank you guys for being so friendly to me -  
\- No problem, you're part of our future gay gang now - Dylan said  
\- What? -  
\- Ignore him - Matthew said rolling his eyes - it's a stupid idea he had this morning -

Dylan pouted and was about to explain how great his idea was when they got interrupted by another person. Jordon felt his heart doing a backflip.

\- Hey guys -  
\- Hey George - Jordon blurted out  
\- I'm having a party at my place tonight, you can come if you want -

The group of friends fell silent, they couldn't believe what had happened.

\- Are you-are you really sure you want US to come to your party? Did you hit your head? - Dylan asked

No one ever invited them to parties, everyone hated them or ignored them, and surely no one wanted to spend time with them outside school.

\- Of course, it might be a cool opportunity to know each other better -  
\- Thanks for the offer George, but we can't. I'm not sure you understand the situation - Matthew said - see you at lunch guys -

The curly haired boy took Dylan's hand and walked inside the building, leaving the other three alone.

\- He really doesn't like me - George said with a sad smile  
\- He doesn't have anything against you. It's just the whole situation, and your friends - Jordon explained  
\- I understand. So do you guys plan to come or? -  
\- I'm sorry, I still have tons of boxes to unwrap. Maybe next time? - Danny said  
\- I'll be there! - Jordon almost yelled - with Jorel. We love parties -

He mentally face palmed himself; way to sound casual, Jordon. George smiled, making the younger one's heart skip a beat.

\- Cool. 9pm at my place, do you know where I Iive? -  
\- Of course -

Jordon widened his eyes and blushed, he embarrassed himself again.

\- Well, okay. See you tonight - George said before walking away

Danny looked at his friend and smiled.

\- Don't say anything, I perfectly know I'm a fool -

The bell rang and they walked inside the building, heading for their first class. They sat next to each other in the back of the classroom; Jordon hated history so he didn't even bother to try listening to his teacher, and as soon as the lesson started he doodled on his book to pass the time. After 20 minutes he felt someone shaking his right arm.

\- Can I ask you something? -  
\- Yes -

Danny fell silent for few seconds, the he started talking again.

\- What type of boys does Jorel like? -

Jordon was quite taken back from that question, but though it could be the perfect situation to help his best friend.

\- He loves cute boys. He's always had a thing for them, especially if they're blond. And he's a sucker for physical contact, things like holding hands, hugs or kisses on the cheek make him happy. One of his biggest dreams is to have a cute boyfriend to cuddle with for the rest of his life -  
\- That's a nice dream - Danny said giggling  
\- Jorel's a nice guy, he always put others before him. I'm not saying it just because he's my best friend, but since I've known him for all this years, I saw many people taking advantage of his kindness, and it sucks because he deserves to be happy. By the way, why do you want to know? -

Danny blushed and stared at the floor.

\- No particular reason, it was just to make conversation -  
\- Of course -

Jordon smiled at himself; he did his part, the rest was up to Jorel. He took his phone and decided to text his friend.

"dude you need to know what happened  
what?  
danny has just asked me what kind of boys you like  
WHAT?! what did u tell him  
i basically described him and told him that you like physical contact, so watch out for clues  
omg do u think he likes me? he's so cute  
and that's not even the best thing that happened today  
what? did he tell you that he likes me??  
nope, it's even better  
what's better than danny saying that he likes me? wait, DID HE TELL U THAT HE FELL FOR ME AND THAT HE WANTS TO MARRY ME AND MOVE TOGETHER AND HAVE KIDS AND FIVE CATS?  
lol no, calm down. i'll tell u when u arrive  
okay :( see ya later"

Jordon spent the rest of the class having fantasies about the party; he thought about how good George was surely going to look, all the conversations they could have, maybe he'd fall for him and they'd make out under the stars or they could spend the night cuddling and holding each other. Jordon knew he was hopeless, but those fantasies were all he had. The bell rang and he got up, walking outside the classroom followed by Danny.

\- Hey guys! -

The two boys turned around and saw Jorel approaching them.

\- Well, took you a lot -  
\- Hi Danny - Jorel said ignoring his best friend's remark  
\- Hi Jay. My next class is on the other side so I better get going. I'll see you later -

Danny moved closer to Jorel and kissed his cheek, then he walked away. Jorel widened his eyes and looked at his friend.

\- He did it again -  
\- Well, I did tell him this you like those kinds of things -  
\- Oh my god - Jorel said touching his cheek - do you think he likes me? -  
\- I don't know, see how things go -

Jorel nodded with a big smile and started walking down the hallway with Jordon.

\- So what's the other big news? -  
\- We got invited to a party -  
\- What? Who? Why? -  
\- George is having a party tonight and we are going -  
\- We? -  
\- Yes, I already told him you're coming with me -  
\- Jordon, I hate parties -  
\- But it's George's. This might be my chance to make him fall for me! Don't you want your best friend to be happy with the love of his life? -  
Jorel let out a sigh.  
\- Okay -  
\- Yes! - Jordon said bumping his fist in the air - thanks, Jay -  
\- I guess I owe you one since you're helping me with Danny -

The rest of the day was pretty normal, they all met at lunch, Matt and Dylan were glued to each other as usual, Jorel spent the entire break staring at Danny and Jordon had thousands of scenarios in his head about the party. After school Jordon dragged his best friend to his place, telling him that he needed to help him choose the perfect outfit. Jorel sat on his best friend's bed while the other tried on everything he had in his wardrobe.

\- What do you think about this? - Jordon asked coming out of the bathroom

He was wearing skinny jeans and a red checkered button down shirt.

\- This is it! You look good - Jorel said  
\- Good as in "you're nice but I won't remember you tomorrow", or good as in "damn I'll definitely jerk off thinking about you later"? Because I'm hoping for the latter -  
\- Oh my god, Jordon - Jorel said laying on the bed and hiding his face behind his hands - I'm your best friend, why did you have to make me think about that -  
\- I'm sorry - Jordon said giggling  
\- But you look really good. He'll definitely check you out -  
\- I hope so -

They spent the afternoon talking and actually doing their homework for once. Jordon's mom even made them a delicious dinner since she was glad his son was finally invited to a party. Around 8:50pm they started heading to George's place; it was just down the road, Jordon knew that because he once followed his crush after school. He admitted that was creepy, but he was stupid and it happened just once. When they arrived they saw that the place was packed, there were so many people inside and outside the house. They looked at each other and walked inside, both hoping that they wouldn't end up regretting it.  
Of course the first thing Jordon did was looking for George, he really wanted to see him, so he dragged his friend around, until he found him. George was leaning against the kitchen's wall, laughing at what his friend said. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and Jordon stared at him speechless. He needed to make him fall for him, he couldn't live knowing that someone like George wasn't his. Jorel shook his arm and asked if he was alright.

\- Blue is his color, he looks so fucking good -

As soon as those words escaped his lips, he met George's eyes, who smiled at him and started walking towards them.

\- Oh my god, Jay, he's coming here, what do I do? -

Jorel put his hands on his friend's shoulder.

\- Act normal. You look good, you're a nice guy, just be yourself -  
\- Okay, thanks -  
\- Hello boys - George said  
\- Hi George - Jorel said lightly kicking his best friend's foot  
\- Hi -  
\- Are you two having fun? -  
\- We have just arrived - Jordon explained - you have a really nice house -  
\- Thanks. Why don't you go get something to drink? I'll see you around -

George walked away smiling and Jordon bit the inside of his cheek.

\- I really need a beer -  
\- I don't think that's a good idea - Jorel worryingly said  
\- Just one? I'm nervous -  
\- Okay -

The two boys walked back in the living room, where a guy was handing beers to everyone, then they retreated to a corner of the room. They didn't know anyone and no one was willing to talk to them, they were the outcasts of the school, and even if they got invited to a party it didn't change how they were seen. Jordon didn't stop at one beer, he hadn't seen George after their little chat, and it wasn't going as he had planned, so he decided to drink to calm himself. He wasn't used to alcohol, so it didn't get him a lot to get drunk and at some point he even lost Jorel. He felt like he was suffocating, so he decided to go outside and lay on the grass. He looked at the stars and started giggling, everything was spinning and for some reason he found the whole thing funny.

\- Jordon! I looked everywhere for you - Jorel said looking at him angrily - what the fuck are you doing? -  
\- Come here Jay - Jordon said while patting the spot next to him

Jorel rolled his eyes but did as his friend told him.

\- I was worried -  
\- You don't need to be, I'm having so much fun, are you having fun? -  
\- No, I hate this place, I want to go home -  
\- You can't! This is the best place in the world, the grass is so soft -  
\- You are so drunk -  
\- And you are my best friend. I love you, Jay -  
\- I love you too, Jordon, but we are going to be in trouble -  
\- George didn't even pay attention to ME. I look so good tonight I'd fuck myself -

Jorel laughed and patted his best friend's head.

\- What are you two doing here? -

Jorel turned around and saw George approaching them.

\- Jordon's drunk -  
\- Oh - the older one said sitting next to them  
\- 'm not drunk -  
\- Yes, you are - Jorel said - you can't go home and my mom will kill us if she sees you like this -  
\- He can stay here - George offered - I'll bring him to school tomorrow -  
\- Really? Why would you do that? -  
\- Well, this is my party so it's kind of my fault if he got drunk, I should have warned you. Do you think you can go home alone or do you want me to give you a lift? -  
\- No, don't worry, I live down the road -

Jorel tried to take Jordon's phone out of his pocket.

\- Hands off! I love you Jay, but you're not my type - the younger one yelled trying to push him away  
\- Shut up, idiot, I need it to text your mom -  
\- Stay away from my mom! -  
\- Jesus - Jorel said rolling his eyes - we have to pretend you're staying at my place and you're not in the conditions to do it -

Jordon analyzed the situation and decided to give his phone to his friend; George looked at the whole scene amused.

\- Done -

Jorel got up and cleaned his jeans.

\- Thanks for what you're doing, call me if something happens, you can find my number in his phone -

George nodded and Jorel walked away. The two were left alone, faded music coming from the house.

\- You should lie down and look at the starts, dude, they're amazing -

George chuckled and lay next to Jordon.

\- This is the best party eveeeer. Bestest day of my life -  
\- You'll feel like shit tomorrow, you know that? -

They both fell silent, looking at the sky. After few minutes Jordon turned and stared at the other.

\- You look good -  
\- What? - George asked turning to face him  
\- I mean, you always look good, but you're breathtaking tonight -  
\- Jesus, Jordon, you're even drunker that I thought you were -

George laughed and got up, offering his hand to the younger one, then he wrapped his arm around his waist to be sure he wouldn't fall. Jordon's vision began to blur and he suddenly felt very tired. George brought him in his bedroom upstairs and made him sit on his bed, then he searched something in a drawer.

\- Wear this - he said throwing a shirt to Jordon - it's too big for you but I don't have anything of your size -  
\- Can you turn around? - the younger one asked, feeling really conscious 

George turned to face the wall, while Jordon took off his shoes, jeans and shirt slowly, alcohol was reducing the speed of his reflexes.

\- I'm ready - Jordon said

George turned around and chuckled when he saw how his shirt was way too big for the boy.

\- Do you think you can stay here while I go downstairs and throw out my drunk friends? The bathroom is behind that door if you feel sick -

Jordon nodded and the older one walked outside. He looked around him and then decided to lie on the bed, he covered himself with the blanket and took a deep breath. That's when it hit him; he was lying on George's bed. He buried his face against the pillow and inhaled his crush's scent. He had dreamed about that moment hundreds of times, well, in his fantasies he wasn't drunk, wearing clothes or alone, but he couldn't complain. It couldn’t to do anything about the alcohol in his system, but maybe he could change the rest. He started giggling and covered his head, he loved how warm and comfy that bed was.

\- What are you doing? - George said while he raised the blanket  
\- Shh, you're ruining my peaceful state -

The older one giggled and lay next to him, covering them both.

\- How are you feeling? -  
\- A lot better now that you are here -

George shook his head and smiled.

\- Are you always this smooth or is it just the alcohol? -  
\- Maybe you should spend more time with me so you can find it out -  
\- You're an interesting person -  
\- I can get a lot more interesting, baby -  
\- Baby? -

Jordon giggled and closed his eyes.

\- I wish the room would stop spinning -  
\- You should try to get some sleep. I'll go sleep on the couch -  
\- No - Jordon said gripping the older one's shirt - stay here -

George smiled and moved closer to the other boy.

\- Okay, but we'll have to move closer to each other -  
\- This is seriously the best day of my life -

George smirked and looked at the younger one. They stood there, staring at each other in complete silence, until Jordon broke eye contact, cheeks visibly pink.

\- Stop staring at me before I do something stupid -  
\- Like what? -  
\- Kiss you - the younger one whispered

As soon as Jordon realized what he said, he turned around and hid his face behind his hands. Did he really have to say that out loud? He was sure George would get angry and kick him out. Jordon thought he was going to spend the rest of the night sleeping on the sidewalk, hoping that no one would kill him. He didn't dare to move or say anything, and after few minutes he felt an arm wrapping around his waist.

\- Goodnight Jordon -

The younger one widened his eyes and felt his cheeks burning.

\- N-night -

He closed his eyes and tried to not think about the fact that he was lying on his crush's bed, wearing his shirt and his arm was actually touching him.  
George stared at the back of Jordon's head. His mind was full of contradictory thoughts; that kid was making him feel weird. He lowered his gaze to his back and then found himself staring at the younger one's ass, a part of him kind of wanted to squeeze it. Where that thought came from? It must have been the alcohol, he wasn't as drunk as Jordon, but he had his fair share of beers. He didn't like boys, he had never found them attractive, yet that kid was making him confused about everything. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, hoping that he'd fall asleep soon.  
That had been a weird night, and he was sure it'd be an even weirder morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here I am with this new fic; actually the first chapter has been in my draft for a month, but I was too lazy to write the second one. I apologize if there are mistakes regarding the school system, but American high schools are very different from the ones in my country and they confuse me a bit. Oh, and I’m really not good at choosing titles.  
> Tell me what you think about it and have a nice day, don’t forget to stream Psmals (or how Danny likes to call it: Spalms)


	3. Secret meetings | DK x FM

Matthew parked his car in front of Dylan's house, then he opened the car door, and walked towards the porch.  
Matthew's parents knew that he picked up his boyfriend every morning, so at first they confiscated his car, but since he lived far from school and they didn't have enough time to bring him there, they let him use it, but they ignored his existence every morning; they thought that if they pretended to not see him leaving the house, the "problem" would disappear. The curly haired boy even skipped breakfast since he wanted to spend less time as he could with them. It hurt him that his own parents hated him that much but he wasn't letting them ruin his relationship with his boyfriend.  
Matthew rang the bell, and few minutes later a woman opened the door.

\- Come in, he's late as always -

The boy followed Dylan's mom in the kitchen.

\- Your boyfriend's here, can you not let him wait today? - the woman yelled  
\- I'm not sure I can do that - Dylan yelled back

Matthew smiled at himself, he loved that place, it was completely different from his house. His boyfriend's mom was the most amazing woman he had ever met; she was kind, funny, an amazing cooker and completely supportive of her son's sexuality. The curly haired boy saw her as a second mom.

\- I swear I didn't raise him to be like that - the woman said shaking her head - do you want a cookie? -

Matthew nodded and took one from the jar she handed him.

\- I'm thankful my son met you. He has always been a hothead, and I know he still is, but I think he has calmed down since he met you -  
\- I'm not doing much -  
\- Oh no, you're helping a lot. I really didn't know what to do with him anymore, he became uncontrollable until you two started dating. I know he probably still skips school and gets in fights sometimes, but I think he has improved a lot, and it's all thanks to you -

Matthew blushed and took a bite of the cookie. Dylan rushed into the room and hugged his boyfriend.

\- Morning baby - the younger one said  
\- Morning -

Dylan took the box that was on the table and took a fist of cereals, shoving them in his mouth.

\- Dylan Peter Alvarez. Where are your manners? - the woman asked exasperated  
\- I'm late -

Matthew looked at the floor, trying to not laugh at how silly his boyfriend was.

\- Shall we go? -  
\- Where's your backpack? - the curly haired boy asked  
\- Fuck -  
\- No swearing - the mom said

Dylan ran to his room, then went back to the kitchen.

\- I'm ready - the younger one said after kissing his mom's cheek  
\- Have a nice day guys -

The two boys walked outside and Matthew took his keys to unlock the car. Dylan hugged the older one from behind and kissed the side of his neck.

\- Dilly, we are late -  
\- I need my morning dose of Matt -

Few seconds later, the younger one let the other go and got in the car, then looked at Matthew.

\- Why are staring? -  
\- I'm dating a hottie -  
\- Shut up -

The older one turned on the car and started driving. Once they arrived at school, they saw Jorel and Danny near the entrance, so they approached them. Matthew thought it was cute how Jorel was looking at the other one completely in awe.

\- Morning boys - Dylan said  
\- Morning -  
\- Where's Jordon? - Matthew asked  
\- We went to George's party last night and he got really drunk, so George offered to let him stay - Jorel said  
\- Jordon's dream might have come true - Dylan said  
\- I'm worried, maybe I shouldn't have left him there, I'm the worst best friend ever -  
\- That’s not true - Danny said - I’m sure he’s okay -  
\- Are guys having a meeting without me? -

The group of friends turned around; Jordon was walking towards them, followed by George.

\- Delivered in time - the older one said  
\- Morning guys -  
\- It was nice of you, thanks for taking care of him - Matthew said  
\- No problem, just drink a lot of water - George said patting Jordon's head - I'll see you guys around -

The older one walked away and everyone looked at the last arrived.

\- So? - Jorel asked  
\- I slept in the same bed as George -  
\- What? -  
\- I don't really remember how I got there, but I woke up and he was spooning me! It felt so nice and his morning voice is so hot, I'm kind of thankful I have this headache or I would have gotten hard just by hearing him talk and I’m not sure how I could have explained it -  
\- You don't really need to tell us everything that comes to your mind, you know that? - Dylan asked  
\- I'm not getting over this crush anytime soon - Jordon said ignoring his friend comment  
\- At least you made some progresses - Jorel said while putting an arm around his best friend's shoulders  
\- I know! But I wish we did something else besides sleeping -  
\- Dude, you're lucky enough he didn't kicked you out. I wish I could sleep with -

Jorel stopped midsentence, realizing what he was about to say.

\- With who? - Danny asked  
\- With... with Jordon! We used to have lots of sleepovers when we were younger and I miss them -  
\- Oh, I love sleepovers - Danny said  
\- Then we should have one tomorrow - Jordon said - and you can come too Danny -  
\- Really? Thanks -

Matthew smiled as he watched his younger friends, he really hoped Jorel and Danny would start dating since he thought they were made for each other. The bell rang and Dylan hugged his boyfriend.

\- Do we really have to go? -

The older one nodded and briefly connected their lips.

\- We'll meet again at lunch -  
\- I already miss my curly baby -

Matthew rolled his eyes and smiled. The two boys walked inside the building but then went in separate ways. The older one walked into the classroom and sat to his usual spot, which was in the first row, as far as he could from the popular guys who always sat in the back of the room. Of course the spot next to him was always empty; no one wanted to sit next him, but he really didn't care since he was used to being alone. He spent the first three years of high school without talking to anyone, he came to school, attended classes and went straight back home once the last bell rang, but one day he met Dylan, he fell for him and their relationship brought them to meet Jordon, Jorel and now Danny. He didn't need anyone else besides those boys.

\- Can I sit here? -

The curly haired boy turned around and saw George standing in front of the desk to his left. He nodded and looked at the other boy as he sat next to him.

\- What are you doing? -  
\- I just want to pay attention -

Matthew nodded, he found the whole thing weird but it's not as he owned that desk. Class started and after one hour and half, his phone started buzzing; Matthew managed to take it out of his pocket and hid it behind his book. He had a text from Dylan.

"i see u"

Matthew frowned and his phone buzzed again.

"I see those pretty curls, my boyfriend's the cutest"

He knew exactly what was going on since it wasn't the first time it happened. He looked outside the window and saw his car; his classroom was near the parking lot.

"dylan u should be in class  
I'd rather be here looking at u  
creepy  
come here?  
I can't  
pretty please? I'm sad  
ok, give me a minute"

The curly haired boy walked outside the room and headed to the parking lot, looking around him to be sure no one saw him. He knocked on his car's door and waited for Dylan to open it.

\- Hey - he said sitting next to the younger one  
\- Hey babe -  
\- I'm freezing -

Matthew didn't take his jacket since he was supposed to be in the bathroom and he didn't want his teacher to suspect anything, so he snuggled against Dylan, who wrapped his arms around him.

\- Why are you hiding here? - the curly haired boy asked  
\- I needed to distract myself -  
\- Something's wrong? -  
\- Life in general -  
\- Fair enough -  
\- I hate this place so much -  
\- I know baby - Matthew said kissing his boyfriend's neck  
\- Everyone hates me -  
\- That's not true Dyl. You have an amazing family that loves you, there's Jordon, Jorel, Danny, and you have me. I love you so fucking much -  
\- I love you too. I wish we could run away -  
\- We can't do that, but I promise you one day we'll both be happy -  
\- I'm sorry I dragged you here just to complain about stupid things -

Matthew looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

\- It's okay, love. You know I'm always here for you -  
\- Thanks - Dylan said kissing the older one's head - you should go now before someone starts suspecting something-  
\- Stay here until you feel better, okay? I'll see you at lunch -

The curly haired boy cupped his boyfriend's face and kissed him, then opened the door and walked back to class. They met again at lunch, and as always, they went to their secret spot after they finished eating. It wasn’t even that secret, it was just a spot behind the school’s gym where no one went to, so they could spend some time alone there.

\- How are you doing? -  
\- A bit better -

Matthew kissed his boyfriend's cheek and squeezed his hand.

\- This morning George sat next to me -  
\- Why? -  
\- I don't know, we didn't even talk -

Dylan fell silent and stared at the floor. Matthew rolled his eyes, his boyfriend was like an open book to him.

\- Dyl, he's not hitting on me -  
\- How can you be so sure? -  
\- Because I don't think sitting in silence is an effective way to hit on someone -  
\- I'm way better than him - the younger one said crossing his arms - right? -

Matthew smiled and poked his side; he knew his boyfriend always acted like he was the most confident person in the world, but in reality he was really insecure.

\- Hottest boy I've ever seen, and you also happen to be the kindest, funniest and most caring person I've ever met, who loves cuddles as much as I do, so you're basically perfect -

Dylan smiled and hugged the curly haired boy.

\- I'm your number one fan, Dyl -

The younger one giggled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

\- How should I reward you for being such a devoted supporter? -  
\- Well, I have a list of things you could do but considering the place we are in, kissing is the only appropriate answer -

Dylan smiled and connected their lips, then he put a hand behind his boyfriend's neck as he deepened the kiss. The bell rang and the younger one pulled back pouting.

\- This break is always too short -  
\- We can continue this later - Matthew said winking

Dylan grinned and took the curly haired boy's hand. They walked back into the building and split, but they met again after few hours, along with Jordon and Jorel.

\- Can you guys believe I'll sleep in the same room as Danny? - Jorel asked  
\- Where is he? - Dylan asked  
\- He had some errands to do - Jordon explained - can't wait to be the third wheel tomorrow -  
\- He's so cute, I miss him - Jorel whispered  
\- We lost our Jay - Matthew said

The group of boys talked for some minutes, then went in separate ways. Matthew and Dylan went to the parking lot and the older drove his boyfriend back home. Matthew stopped his car in front of Dylan's house and looked at his boyfriend.

\- When are your parents leaving? -  
\- Hopefully soon, you know that they never tell me so that we can't plan who knows what in advance -  
\- I wonder what they think we do -  
\- Probably a giant gay party -  
\- We should do that one day -  
\- Right - Matthew said giggling - I'm sorry we can't spend much time together because of them -

Dylan took the older one's hands in his and smiled.

\- It's okay, baby. I still get to see you at school, I'm fine as long as I get my daily dose of kisses and hugs -

The older one kissed his boyfriend's cheek and rested his head on his shoulder.

\- What are doing this afternoon? -  
\- I'll probably watch tv and try to do my math’s homework even if I'm sure I won't be able to do them. Maybe I'll go out tonight -

Dylan didn't like spending too much time at home since he thought it was wasted, so he often went out on his own. He usually just wandered around the city or spend some hours in his secret spot where he could be alone with his thoughts; he just liked being outside, in contact with the world.

\- As long as you stay safe -  
\- Of course babe - the younger one said kissing Matthew's head  
\- I should get going now, see you tomorrow Dilly -

Dylan stroked the curly haired boy and connected their lips.

\- See you tomorrow, my cutie pie -

The younger one opened the car's door and walked towards his house, so Matthew turned on his car and drove back home. He spent the rest of the day studying and watching tv, then he had dinner with his parents in silence; they usually barely asked him anything, and he was okay with it since their conversations often ended with him being insulted. He listened to some music and then went to bed early since he was tired, but after few hours his phone started buzzing. He opened his eyes and stretched his hand towards the bedside table, already annoyed at whoever was calling him.

\- Hello? -  
\- Matty -

The curly haired boy sat up and glanced at his alarm clock.

\- Dylan, it's almost 3am -  
\- I'm sorry -  
\- Where are you? -  
\- Outside, can you let me in? -  
\- Dylan, what happened? -

Matthew got up and searched for his keys in his backpack. He was panicking; it wasn't the first time that they secretly met, but he had never called him that late at night.

\- I got in a fight. I can't let my mom see me, I don't want to worry her -  
\- I'm coming -

The curly haired boy took his keys and hung up, then he went downstairs, paying attention to not make any noises. He slowly opened the door and looked around him, trying to find the younger one. After few seconds he saw a figure moving closer to him and it took him a bit to recognize his boyfriend; he had blood coming from his nose, a split lip and a purple bruise was forming around his right eye.

\- I'm sorry - Dylan whispered

Matthew took his hand and dragged him inside; one of the pros of having a big house was that he had his own personal bathroom. He took the younger one to his room, then he locked the door in case his parents got up and made him sit on the edge of the bathtub, then he opened the cabinet and took a washcloth and the disinfectant bottle and he started cleaning the blood around his nose.  
  
\- It's not my fault if I like boys - Dylan said after few minutes of silence - why do they care about who I like? -  
  
Matthew realized he was gay in middle school, so he was used to deal with homophobic people, especially his parents, and he learned to not give too much weigh to all those hateful comments, but for Dylan it was different; he had always thought he was straight until he met the curly haired boy, and he couldn't just accept to be discriminated because of his sexuality. It hurt him to see how mean people could be.

\- Are you mad at me? -  
\- You promised Dylan. You promised me you wouldn't get into fights anymore -

Matthew took the washcloth and started cleaning the cut on the younger one's bottom lip.

\- I'm sorry, but they started insulting me and I got mad -  
\- What if one day you get seriously injured or killed? Have you ever thought about that? -  
\- I promise it won't happen again. I'll never go out alone again, I'll stay away from them. I don't want to hear those things again -

Dylan lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. Was he crying? Matthew had never seen him crying. The older one kneeled down in front of him and took his hands in his.

\- What did they tell you? -

Dylan shook his head and looked at the floor. Matthew dried his tears with his thumb and cupped his face.

\- Dyl, it's okay, just tell me -  
\- They said, they said that they're going to kill you and make me watch -

The older one froze. How can someone say something so full of hate. He was used to insults, but that was the worst thing he had ever heard. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close to him, rocking him until he calmed down.

\- I'm sorry I'm such a mess -  
\- It's not your fault Dylan - Matthew said kissing his forehead - let me give you one of my pajamas -

The curly haired boy walked into his room and searched in one of the drawers, luckily his boyfriend was slightly taller than him, so his clothes fitted him. The younger one undressed and wore the pajama, then the two boys lay on Matthew's bed.

\- I love you so much, Matty -

The older one moved closer and kissed him, lips barely touching to avoid hurting him because of the cut.

\- I love you too, Dylan, and nothing or no one can get between us. Now turn around so I can spoon you -  
\- What? I'm the big spoon -

Matthew rolled his eyes.

\- Shut up and let me cuddle you -

Dylan turned around while the curly haired boy wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed his chest against the younger one's back.

\- It's different, but I like it. It feels nice -  
\- I know - Matthew said smiling  
\- I love you a lot -  
\- You've already said it -  
\- So? I love you a whole lot -

The older one giggled and kissed Dylan's hair.

\- I wish I could spend the rest of my life on this bed with you -

Matthew couldn't help but smile and held his boyfriend closer to him.

\- Me too, but we have things to do, like going to school -

The younger one turned around and rolled his eyes.

\- We could skip tomorrow -  
\- We should do that when my parents aren't home so we can spend the entire day in bed - the curly haired boy said with a malicious smile  
\- That's an amazing idea -

Dylan smirked and stroked his boyfriend cheek.

\- We should really get some sleep now - Matthew said while turning off the light  
\- Goodnight baby -  
\- Goodnight Dilly -

The older one scooted closer to his boyfriend and closed his eyes. He was trying to look calm and strong, but he wanted to scream. He hated how everyone always felt the need to judge them, all he wished was that they would leave them alone. He didn't care about the insults or the death threads as long as they were directed only to him, but he was worried for his boyfriend, he was scared that one day something bad could happen to the only person he truly loved. Of course it scared him what those guys told Dylan, but he cared about his boyfriend more than he did about himself, even if he was sure they'd never had the courage to do that. He really hoped that one day the world would be a more accepting place.  
But even if things wouldn’t change, he knew he’d be okay as long as he had Dylan with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this chapter might be a heavy towards the end but I promise I’ll make up with the next one. Let me know what you think about it and have a nice day!


	4. Sleepover | DM x JD

\- Today's the day -  
\- I can't believe I'll sleep next to him. I'm not sure my heart can handle how cute he'll look asleep -

Jordon and Jorel were heading to school, both excited for the sleepover they were having that night.

\- May this be the first of many nights spent laying in a bed with him, maybe one day you'll get to fuck him -  
\- Jordon! -  
\- What? Don't tell me you haven't thought about that -  
\- It's none of your business - Jorel said blushing  
\- You know what they say - Jordon said smirking - those who look innocent are often the most perverted -  
\- Jordon, stop -  
\- Aw, you always get so flustered when we talk about sex -  
\- Oh my god, I hate you -

Jordon let out a laugh and put his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

\- Sorry, I just love messing with you -

They arrived at school few minutes later, where they met the rest of their friends.

\- Hi Danny - Jorel said  
\- Hey -  
\- We're here too Jay - Dylan complained

Jorel ignored his friend and kept staring at his crush in awe.

\- Why are you wearing sunglasses? - Jordon asked looking at Dylan  
\- Because I'm the coolest guy in this city -  
\- I don't think you can wear them in class -  
\- He got beaten up, again - Matthew said  
\- Are you okay? - Danny asked  
\- Yes. They got their share of bruises too - Dylan said smiling, deciding to omit the death threat part - plus I got to sleep next to my boyfriend, so everything's okay -  
\- Wait, aren't your parents at home? - Jorel asked  
\- They are. He had to leave from the window and climb the tree that’s near my bedroom - Matthew explained  
\- It was totally worth it, can't wait to do that again -  
\- It won't happen again, I don't want you to risk your life every time -  
\- If it's for you love, I'll climb the tallest tree of the world -

Matthew rolled his eyes and Dylan kissed his left cheek.

\- Okay gays, I'm going to see if I can find George, see you later -

Jordon waved at his friends and walked away, hoping to have the chance to spy on his crush in the few minutes he had before school started.

\- You know that I can see you're staring even if you are wearing glasses - Matthew told his boyfriend  
\- Can't help it when my baby looks this good - Dylan replied  
\- You say it every time I catch you staring -  
\- Because you always look good -

Jorel looked at his friends and smiled, then felt someone tugging at his sleeve.

\- So, about the sleepover - Danny said  
\- Yes. Tonight. It'll be fun -

The blond boy giggled.

\- I know, what time should I come? -  
\- Whenever you want. I'll be at home. Waiting -  
\- Okay -

Jorel smiled and realized that Danny still had in hand on his arm, which made him blush. He loved physical contact a lot, but he was also really shy. Few minutes later the bell rang, and the group of friends split. Luckily for Jorel, the morning passed by quickly; nothing interesting happened and classes were boring as usual, and later Jordon got dragged to his best friend house because he was too nervous to be alone. Jorel kept walking back and forth, then lay on his bed frustrated.  
Jordon opened his backpack and took his pack of cigarettes and then realized he still hadn't bought a new lighter. He wasn't a regular smoker, so he wasn't too upset about it, but it made him think about his one sided crush. He let out a sigh and looked outside the window.

\- I'm so nervous - Jorel said  
\- It's just a sleepover, no need to panic -  
\- But what if I do something weird and blew my chances with him? -  
\- You won't, Jay, everything will be okay -  
\- I hope so -  
\- He's here - Jordon said opening the window and waving at his friend - hey Dan! -  
\- Oh my god, what do I do? -  
\- Go open the door - Jordon said rolling his eyes

Jorel got up and run downstairs, then he opened the door and let the blond boy inside.

\- Hi -  
\- Hi - Danny replied smiling

Jorel felt his heart flutter and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling even more nervous than he already was.

\- Should we go in my room? -

Danny nodded and followed his friend upstairs.

\- Hi Jordon! -  
\- Hello newbie -  
\- I brought some beer - the blond boy said opening his backpack  
\- Oh my god, I like this kid - Jordon said  
\- Where did you get them? -  
\- My dad has some in his drawer, I'm sure he won't notice -  
\- You're amazing - Jorel said in awe

Danny shyly smiled and handed the cans to his friends, he didn’t bring enough to get drunk or tipsy, but he thought it was a nice way to break the ice and do something nice for them. The three boys sat in circle on the floor.

\- What should we drink to? - Jorel asked  
\- To our new friend, to youth and to George's ass - Jordon replied

Jorel rolled his eyes and Danny giggled.

\- Aw man, I really want to suck his dick - Jordon said after few sips of his beer  
\- Romantic - Jorel said  
\- Listen, I've had a crush on him for over a year, of course I want to do things like holding hands and kissing, but I'm really sexually frustrated, so I’ve put aside my romantic feeling for now -

Jorel shook his head and smiled.

\- Dan, what do you think about Jorel? -  
\- Jordon! -  
\- That's a bit random, but he's really nice - Danny said - I like spending time with him -  
\- Right? I'm sure he'd be an amazing boyfriend, he's really cuddly -  
\- I want a cuddly boyfriend -  
\- Do you two realize that I'm here? -  
\- Aw Jay, don't you like a bit of flattery? - Danny asked

Jorel felt his cheeks burning and stared at the floor; he was a sucker for compliments and attention, and the fact that his crush though he was nice made him feel fuzzy and happy.

\- Do you guys want to play some videogames? - Jorel asked changing the subject  
\- You really want me to kick your ass again? - Danny teased  
\- It won't happen again, I let you win last time -  
\- Of course you let me -  
\- You two can argue as much as you want - Jordon said - but no one is going to beat me -

The three friends started playing, each one of them giving all they had in order to win. Well, maybe Jorel glanced few times at Danny, just to see how cute he looked all absorbed in the game, but he perfectly knew that even if he had focused, he would have never been able to win; that kid was just too good.

\- Told ya - Danny said after winning for the twelfth time  
\- What the fuck? - Jordon asked frustrated - how is that even possible? -  
\- You just have to admit defeat. I'm good at lots of things -  
\- Are you? - Jorel asked curious  
\- Yep. I'm obviously good at video games, but I can also sing, play the guitar, draw, skate -  
\- Marry me -

Jorel widened his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand, mentally cursing himself for saying it out loud, while Jordon burst out laughing.

\- Should I start calling you hubby? - Danny asked smirking  
\- That's not what I meant -

The blond boy giggled and Jorel got up, looking at the alarm clock that was on his bedside table.

\- Are you guys hungry? It's almost dinner time -

The other two boys nodded and Jorel went downstairs. He saw his mom relaxing on the sofa and leaned against the wall of the living room.

\- Mom, can we order pizza? -

The woman looked at him and smiled, then she got up and moved closer to him.

\- Of course, are you guys having fun? -  
\- Yes - Jorel gave her a big smile  
\- My baby has grown up so much - the woman said ruffling his hair  
\- Mom! -

He followed her in the kitchen; he liked to think that he was independent, but he still let his mom talk to the phone for him because he was too shy. But that didn't change the fact that he was almost an adult, right? He sat on one of the chairs and after 20 minutes someone rang the bell. He rushed to the door, paid the delivery boy and took the food upstairs.

\- Finally! - Jordon yelled

They started eating while talking about random things, and when they finished they decided to watch a horror movie, but before that they all agreed on wearing their pajamas so they could be more comfortable. Danny went to the bathroom to get changed, while the other two did the same thing in the bedroom.

\- Oh my god, a shirtless Jorel, I might get hard - Jordon said wiggling his eyebrows  
\- Shut up - Jorel said throwing his shirt to his best friend

Jordon laughed and lay on the floor.

\- He's so cute, I really want to kiss him - Jorel said while sitting next to the other one  
\- Then ask him out so you two can start dating -  
\- But what if he doesn't like me? -  
\- Jorel, you'll never know if you don't try. Do you want to spend the rest of your life as his friends and watch him date someone else or take a little risk and try to make him fall for you so you can make out with him whenever you want? -  
\- That would be amazing -  
\- Then do it. Do you think I wouldn't ask George out if he was gay? -  
\- You're a great guy, Jordon, I'm sure one day you'll find someone that will give you the love you deserve -  
\- I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone - Jordon said sitting up  
\- That's not true, you're young and you're going to meet so many hot boys who will fight for your love -  
\- I highly doubt that -  
\- Let's make a pact. If we don't get to marry the boys we like before we turn 40, we'll move together on a desert island and we'll live together for the rest of our days -  
\- That sounds awful -  
\- What? Don't you want to spend your life with me? -  
\- I'm not sure -  
\- C'mon baby - Jorel said hugging his best friend's side - let me love you -  
\- Let me go - Jordon whined while trying to push the other away

Danny entered the room and Jorel froze. The younger one was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of pants of the same color, which had small drawings of cats’ faces all over them. The blonde boy sat next to the other two and looked at Jorel, who completely forgot his best friend and couldn't help but stare at his crush, thinking about how cute he looked.

\- Did I interrupt anything? -

Jorel realized that he still had his arms around Jordon and suddenly let him go.

\- No, we were, uhm, just joking -

The blond boy nodded and smiled, then Jorel got up and put the movie they previously choose on. The three boys sat on the bed; Jorel had his back against the wall, Danny was next to him while Jordon decided to sit between his best friend's legs, leaning against his chest.

\- What the fuck are you doing? - Jorel asked  
\- Best friend's benefits - Jordon replied - you should try it too Dan, this boy here has always been comfy -

Danny chucked and put his head on Jorel's shoulder.

\- Oh my god, it's true! -  
\- Told you -

Jorel widened his eyes and held his breath while his mind was screaming that his crush was cuddling against him. Jordon turned around and laughed.

\- Baby Jay is a bit overwhelmed -  
\- Shut the fuck up -

Jorel pressed play and tried to focus on the movie, which happened to be not that easy since all his brain could think about was Danny. Halfway through the movie Jordon got up, telling his friends that he needed to go to the bathroom.

\- Hurry up, I already miss you - Jorel jokingly said

Danny waited for his friend to walk outside the room, then he decided to ask something that had been bothering him for few hours.

\- Hey Jorel, can I ask you something? -  
\- Of course -  
\- Do you like Jordon? -  
\- What? -  
\- You two are pretty close and you're always hugging each other - Danny said while tugging at the sleeve of his shirt  
\- No. No, he's my best friend and we like to mess with each other a lot -  
\- Oh, okay -

Jorel noticed that Danny looked somewhat relieved, but that was probably just his imagination. Jordon got back and sat on the floor, shrugging when Jorel gave him a confused look; he heard the little conversation the two had and didn't want to give Danny any weird ideas. He was proud of himself for being a good friend. As soon as the movie ended, the three boys yawned in unison. They started giggling and decided it was time to go to sleep.

\- You two should sleep on the bed, I'll stay here on the floor -  
\- You sure? - Jorel asked  
\- Of course. You're the host and Danny's the last arrived so he deserves a better treatment than me -  
\- If you insist -

The younger one climbed on the bed, while Jorel took a pillow and some blankets, then lay them on the floor with the help of his best friend.

\- Look at what I'm doing to let you have some booty - Jordon whispered  
\- Thanks - the other replied giggling

Jorel turned off the light and lay on his bed, nervously biting his bottom lip. His mind started racing, realizing that he was few inches from his crush, and after few minutes he felt Danny shifting his position. The blond boy moved closer; he put his head on Jorel's chest and his arm around his waist.

\- Is this okay? - Danny whispered  
\- Yes -

Jorel felt his heart burst. He stroked Danny's hair and stared at the ceiling; he was really lying in the same bed as his crush and they were cuddling. He felt a bit stupid for falling that hard in less than a week, but there was something in that boy that made him turn into a mess. He wished he could just kiss him, who needs sleep when you can make out with the cutest boy in the universe? Jorel thought that maybe Jordon's was right and he should ask his crush out since he didn't want to lose his chance with him. He didn't really know what to do with his hand, so he ended up putting it on Danny's back.

\- Goodnight Jorel -  
\- Goodnight Danny -  
\- Goodnight Jordon - Jordon said making the two boys giggling

Jorel smiled and closed his eyes. He felt so lucky, he had an amazing best friend and a cute boy next to him, he wanted that moment to last forever. He was scared to confess his feelings to Danny, but he really liked him, and he hoped he'd give him a chance.  
Only one thing was certain; that was the best sleepover he had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven’t written much lately, so I’m sorry this new chapter took so long but I’ll try to update more often. I want to dedicate this chapter to Daniel Murillo, who called Jorel “baby” on instagram two weeks ago; Derillo is canon and you all need to accept it. Leave a comment if you want and have a nice day!


End file.
